Memories
by Lionheart1
Summary: About how Julia heartilly died and how Rinoa coped afterwards. RR please! FINNISHED!
1. Introduction

Memories

Chapter 1-Introduction

The woman looked at the clock for the fifth time that night. It was 11:30 pm. The only noise she could hear was her daughter's gentle breathing as she lay there in deep slumber on her mothers lap.

It was a week until it was her daughters fifth birthday. Her father had been away the past month at work. He had promised that he was coming back tomorrow. She looked down at her daughter again stroking her daughter's black raven hair. Her daughter had been so excited tonight she couldn't sleep. Her mother had spent ages trying to get her to sleep. Finally she tipped her head back and fell into deep slumber.

She was awaken by the sound of her daughters voice. 

"Mummy. Mummy, wake up." She opened an eye to see her daughter sat on her knee shaking her slightly. "Mummy. Mummy. Daddy's coming home today."

She opened her eyes whilst memories were flooding back to her head and stiffly got off the sofa, which she'd fallen asleep on. Her husband, General Caraway, was coming back today.

"Come on, Rinoa. You're not meeting your dad until later on." She picked up her daughter and took her to her room to get dressed.

They stood at the train station to meet with her father. After a few minutes of waiting a familiar face came out of one of the trains that had just arrived.

"Daddy! You're back!" Rinoa ran from her mother to hug her father.

"It's nice to see you again." General Caraway said while picking up his daughter and turned to his wife.

"You said you'd be gone two weeks but you end up going for a month. Rinoa missed you."

General Caraway turned to his wife and took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry Julia. They needed me there to help." 

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "You can make it up to by helping me get the last few bits ready for Rinoa's birthday."

"Of course I will."  
"Good."

She smiled and then gave him a hug before they headed back to the mansion.

Authors Note: Okay a bit boring but I promise it's gonna get better. Tell me what you think about it so far though. Thanks! R+R!


	2. Crash...

Chapter 2 (Julia's POV)

It's just a few more days before Rinoa's 5th birthday; I want it to be special for her because it's her first actual birthday when her dad will be home. He's always promised that he would be there for Rinoa's birthday but always ends up into his little general work. He kind of reminds me of someone I met in the past…Laguna.

There was a knock at the door, which distracted me from my thoughts. As I turned around I found Rinoa poking her head out from behind the door with her long raven hair tied in a ponytail.

"Thinking again?"

I smiled and gave out a little laugh. She was always saying that I thought too much. Though she was only four she was very honest and free spirited. She was also quite intelligent.

"There you go again, off in your own thoughts."

"I'm thinking of a new song to write."

"Liar!"

"I'm not a liar!" I ran up to her and started tickling her.

I stood up again and walked over to my piano. Rinoa soon came up and sat on my knee, as she would usually do whenever I played it. I started to play the tune of my first song, which was called 'Eyes on me'. Rinoa seemed to love that song and could sit and listen to me play the piano for hours.

I looked down at Rinoa who was looking up at me, then she asked me a question that took me by surprise.

"Did you write that song about Daddy?"

I looked at her as the hurtful memories came back to me as I saw his face in my mind.

_I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy?_

"No, it was before I met your father, it was about someone else."

"Who?"

I smiled and let out a little laugh as I saw her looking at me with those little dark eyes of hers.

"His name was Laguna Loire."

"Did he love you?"

More memories came back to me.

Did he love me? That was a question I could never answer, as I never knew.

"I loved him, that's why I wrote the song about him. He was a soldier and went away to war. I wrote the song hoping he would come back."

"Did he?"

"You should know the answer to that. Of course not and that was when I found your father."

"Oh."

I walked across the room to a little drawer and pulled out a little black, velvet box and walked back over to Rinoa.

"There's something I want you to have." I opened the box and took out the necklace.

"I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but I'm giving it to you now."

"But I thought it was lucky and it gave you luck when you most needed it."

That was true, someone special gave me this necklace when I was younger…my grandfather. He used to own a jewellery shop and he made it for me just before he died. I always wore it when I felt lonely or needed luck.

"I know and that's why I want you to have it."

I took the necklace out of the box and put it around Rinoa's neck. She gave me a quick glance and a smile then went to the mirror and started admiring herself with it. I used to love that necklace. It was silver and had a ring on it. I put the ring on because it was a friendship ring what Caraway had given to me when we first started dating.

Chapter 3 (Rinoa's pov)

I woke up early by the sound of a dog barking, and yet again dad forgot to take the dog out for a walk before he left the house this morning.

My dad had just got a new puppy; my granddad had given it to him as a present at Christmas. My dad says when she's older she can have puppies and he said that I can have one when I'm older, when I get my puppy I'm never going to forget to take it for a walk like dad does. I'm also gonna teach it lots of neat tricks.

I crawled out of bed and went down the stairs to the whining dog.

" What's wrong Trixie hasn't daddy fed you?"

Trixie looked up at me with those adorable eyes of hers. I gave out a little giggle and patted her on the head before going into the kitchen and getting out the dog food to feed Trixie.

After Trixie gobbled down the food I felt a hand on my soldier.

" Daddy forgot to feed the dog again this morning".

I looked up to see my mum laugh and shake her head.

" He was to busy getting your birthday sorted out, then he had to leave."

I looked down at Trixie again to see her looking up at me with her tail wagging behind her.

" Would you like to come with me to get the car from the garage down the road?"

" Sure."

******

Luckily it was a sunny day outside and Trixie finally got her walk from this morning.

As we walked down the road a few girls from my school walked down with their mother. They were called Yen and Jodie and they were both sisters, as they walked past me they gave me an evil look and Jodie pushed into me as she walked past. It was my first year at school and not many people liked me because they were jealous that I lived in a mansion. I never knew why though, I hated it. It took ages to get from one place to another. What's the fun in that? 

As we walked further we approached the garage.

My mom spoke to the person who worked there, who turned out to be a big fan of hers and was really nervous around her and kept stuttering his sentences, which was funny.

" Can I have my car please?" my mom said as she passed back the pen and paper with her autograph on it.

" S-sure".

He handed the keys over to my mom and showed her to her car, and then we left.

As we went down the road we went quite quickly. Then we went up to a red traffic light, my mom kept pressing on the break but nothing happened. I looked at her and she seemed to look a bit scared and panicked then I looked in out of the window and saw a van come straight in front of us.

The next few seconds I heard brakes squeal, tires scrape, windows smashing and my mom's scream…


	3. In hospital

Chapter 4 (Rinoa's pov)

I woke in a room with people looking over me, but everything was blurred. I blinked a few times before everything focused. A mans face looked over me.

"You okay, kid?"

"Where am I?"

I looked around to see I was in a strange room with lots of machines.

"You're in hospital."

Suddenly the memories came back to me of what had happened. I was scared so I started to cry and all I wanted was to be with my mom.

"Mommy." I said through my tears. A nurse had just come into the room as I said that.

"Sorry honey, you can't see your mom at the moment."

I started to panic. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with my mom. More tears came down my face as I started to scream.

"Mommy, just let me see Mommy."

I started to kick at the doctor and nurse as they struggled to hold me down. Then the doctor turned to the nurse and said, "Let her."

The nurse nodded and turned to me. "Okay, but since you can't walk we're going to have to get a wheelchair, then you can see her."

"I can't walk?" It only then struck me as I saw my legs in bandages. I felt my head where it then began to hurt as I pressed down on the plaster.

A few seconds, later the nurse returned with the wheelchair.

"Okay, we've got to get you in the wheelchair now."

With the help of the doctor they picked me and lowered me into the wheelchair. The nurse got behind and pushed me down the corridor to where my mom was.

Chapter 5 (Julia's pov)

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes. I heard a scream coming from a room near me.

" Mommy"

I turned my head to the direction the voice came from.

"…Rinoa" I struggled to speak and felt so weak. I lay there a few minutes pain running all over my body. 

The door of the room I was in opened and I saw a nurse wheeling a wheelchair and inside it sat a worried looking Rinoa.

The nurse lifted her up onto my bed as Rinoa gave me a hug and I just managed to give her a kiss on her forehead. 

"How are you feeling mommy?"

"…Not so good" I was feeling weaker and weaker as if life was slowly being sucked out of me.

Rinoa looked at me with a worried look in her eyes.

My breath was getting weaker and I found it difficult to move, all of my energy seemed to be getting used up from just breathing. I looked at Rinoa and noticed that she had a tear running down her face. I just managed to lift my hand and wipe it away; it felt like I had a tone of bricks weighing my arm down.

The nurse had told me to rest but I couldn't sleep, though every time I took a breath of air it felt like everything in my body was coming to a stop, suddenly a though came to my mind.

Is this what it's like to die?

Am I dieing? 

…Yes I am.

I took one last look at Rinoa who was crying. I managed to choke out my last few words.

" I…love…you…"

I heard a faint cry of Rinoa saying  "Mommy"

Then everything went white…

Chapter 6 (Rinoa's pov)

"Mommy"

She looked at me and took a deep breath and then she stopped moving.

"Mommy?" I shook her a little, her eyes were still on me but they looked different. There was no life in them anymore.

" Mommy what's wrong?" I shook her quite hard this time. 

What's happening to her?

Why isn't she saying anything?

A nurse suddenly came into the room, I turned around and looked at her, she had some medicine in her hand, which she was probably going to give it to mom to make her better. She gave me a confused look as she wasn't the same nurse as before and said, " What are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything, just turned back to my mom and gave her another hard shake; she was starting to scare me now.

What had happened to her?

"Mommy stop fooling around, there's a nurse here and she's gonna make you better".

The nurse walked up to my mom and pressed and alarm, a few seconds later a few doctors came into the room.

I saw the doctor who let me see my mom, her looked at me and gave me a worried look and said " Sorry kid, you've gotta get out of here now".

Before I could say anything a nurse pulled me away.

What's happening? I want to stay with her.

I started to scream and kick my legs trying to get back to her but as I did a few more nurses came and pulled me away.

I began to cry; as hot tears poured down my face I was dragged back to the room where I woke up in.

_Authors note: Okay I know they were short but it's the only thing I could think of but I promise you the next chapter will be a lot longer! Please REVIEW!!!_


	4. How do i tell her?

Chapter 7 (General Caraways pov)

President Deling was holding another one of his monthly meetings about how he could improve the city. It was quite boring because nothing had really happened this past month while I was away.

Knock Knock Knock 

Oh Hyne at last someone had shut President Deling up. It was a receptionist who worked for President Deling. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes like Rinoa. She looked a little nervous as she entered the room full of important Generals and the President.

"Excuse me sir, there's a phone call for General Caraway"

President Deling gave me a slight smile and gestured for me to follow the receptionist. I got up out of my chair and followed her down the hall to where she passed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is that General Caraway?"

"Yes"

"…Your wife and daughter have been in a car accident"

 "My wife and daughter? Are they okay?"

 "...It's best if you come down to the hospital."

I didn't say anything, just put the phone down and ran straight to my car. As I was leaving I heard a few people shout me but I just ignored them, there was two people on my mind right now. Julia and Rinoa.

I speeded down the road not caring about anything else. A few people swore and stuck their fingers up at me as I dodged out of the way of them.

I don't care about anyone else just let them be safe, please.

I speeded down the Deling City hospital car park and ran into the reception. 

The receptionist seemed to look at me a little bit worried; about the way I came bursting in like that. I didn't care. The same things kept rushing around my head.

"Can I help?"

"My wife and daughter are here I want to see them"

She typed something into her computer then looked at me and said "Ah yes they came in earlier on today, please take a seat and someone will be with you soon."

I was starting to get really impatient now, I didn't want to wait I just wanted to be with them now.

"I'm not going to wait, just let me see them now" I said firmly. She obviously didn't want any trouble so she turned around and spoke to someone on the phone, and then she turned back to me and said "The doctor will be with you in a minute, just please sit down."

Now just realising how rude I had just been I gave her a nod and said " Thank you"

I walked over to a seat and sat down.

What happened?

Why didn't she tell me what had happened? I'll never forgive myself if something terrible happens.

I looked at a family who were sat in front of me. They looked quite poor and dressed tatty. There was a woman who had done something to her arm, I could tell because she had a sling around it. She had two children with her, both male who were screaming and shouting at each other. I think they were having an argument over a teddy bear or something like that. The mother was trying her hardest to make them quieten down but they wouldn't listen to her.

Is that what it would be like if Rinoa had a younger brother or sister?

Julia and me had been trying for another baby lately. Part of that was Rinoa's idea, she had been constantly nagging us to have anther baby, and Julia seemed quite fond of the idea, she loved children and Rinoa meant everything to her. They were both so alike.

" Mr Caraway"

I looked up to see a doctor standing in front of me I stood up out of my seat and faced him.

"What happened?"

" Would you like to follow me" he said and walked down the corridor as I soon followed after. He looked quite young with spiky blond hair. As we went down the corridor he took me into a little room. It had a sofa and two chairs with a coffee table in the middle and at the side was a sink with a coffee machine.

"Please take a seat"

I sat down on the sofa while he sat on the chair.

"Please tell me what's happened to my daughter and wife that's all I want to know."

" Your daughter got her legs crushed in the crash, but it's nothing serious and there's nothing broken"

I let out a relieved sigh knowing that Rinoa was alright.

"And Julia?"

There was a long pause, which probably meant that it was bad news.

"Your wife suffered much worse injuries and hit her head quite hard" he took a deep breath and looked at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"…She didn't make it through her injuries"

No. I held my head as warm tears fell down my face. I really didn't want them to come out but I couldn't help it. My heart ached and I didn't know what to do.

"Does Rinoa know?"

"She was with her mother when she died but I don't think she understood what happened, it's best that you tell her."

How do I tell her? 

It will break her heart.

How does a farther tell his daughter that her mother isn't going to be there for her anymore, that she's not going to comfort her when she's upset?

How do I tell her, that her mothers…dead.

_Authors note: Okay I've had an idea for later on in the story but I'm not sure weather to use it. Should Laguna turn up at Julia's funeral? Please review and tell me. Thank you!_


	5. She's dead?

Authors note: To answer the question of Rinoa.J I don't know where Laguna would have been at that time but I'll make something up, and I will put why Rinoa hates her farther but I need to do this first so bear with me. Thank you and keep reviewing!

Chapter 8 (General Caraway's pov)

I stepped outside the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

As I entered the room I found little Rinoa asleep in the bed. I sat down on a seat, which was next to the bed and stroked her hair.

She opened an eye and gave me a smile then she sat up and hugged me.

"Daddy your finally here"

I gave her a quick hug and looked at her.

"I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Your mother"

"Oh, it's okay daddy the doctors said their gonna make her better."

I looked at her and she was looking at me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Is she okay?"

What was I to say? I must have sat there in silence for a few minutes thinking of how to tell her.

"She…gone"

"Where"

"The doctor said that she didn't make it through her injuries"

Rinoa's eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"She's dead?"

I gave her a sorrowful look then nodded my head. She burst into tears even worse than before, I wrapped my hands around her as she sobbed against me.

It pained me to see her like this and I didn't want Rinoa to see me upset.

What was I going to do without Julia? She's not here anymore. She's the only person I had ever fallen in love with. I was madly in love with her.

I couldn't cope anymore and I couldn't stand the thought of her not here. 

I had to stop thinking about Julia so I concentrated on Rinoa cradling her in my arms and telling her to be strong.

I spent the whole night there with her making sure she was okay and watching over her as she slept.

She looked like her mother, how was I going to cope on my own without her?

Authors note: Yes I know it's short. Oh year and by the way, the doctor in the last chapter wasn't supposed to look like Zell in case anyone thought that, he was actually supposed to look like a guy off casualty! Keep reviewing because I want more than at least 20 reviews to beat all my brothers' stories please!


	6. When your not around...

Chapter 9 (Rinoa's pov)

I awoke quite early and I was still a bit confused from what had happened the night before. I opened my eyes to find my dad looking over me, he looked really upset and like he had just been crying. He gave me a slight smile and stroked my hair.

Neither of us said anything to each other for a few minutes, then a doctor walked in with something wrapped up in a blanket. He gave me a slight smile and walked over to us.

"The police checked your car and they found this."

He placed the blanket on my bed and I saw something fluffy move slightly, then out came Trixie looking a little confused.

"Trixie" I screamed, as I was so happy to see her. I forgot all about her, she was in the car too. The little dog came up to me and I gave her a hug. My dad looked at her and gave her a pat on the head.

"She's lucky to be alive you know"

"Thank you" I said politely as I stroked the dog.

My dad gave me a smile and turned back to the doctor.

"How long will Rinoa have to stay in hospital?"

"She can leave today, but were going to have to make sure that she's okay and she should be able to go home tonight."

"Okay"

"I suggest that you go home and get some rest or clear your mind a little because you've been through a lot this past night."

My dad gave him a nod and then the doctor left the room. My dad turned to me.

"Are you going to be okay on your own or would you like me to stay with you?"

"I'll be okay on my own"

He smiled and then stood up.

"Are you going to take Trixie?"

I hope that he wasn't because it was boring in this room on my own.

"Do you want me to?"

"No"

"Fine I'll leave her here with you"

"Okay"

He gave me a kiss on my head and turned to me one last time before exiting out of the door.

As soon as he left I leaned back on the bed and let out a long sigh. Trixie came up and snuggled up beside me. I hugged her in my arms as hot tears poured down my face. I'd held them back since I woke up this morning, I didn't want to cry in front of my dad, it hurt him to see me upset.

What's life going to be like without my mommy?

Even more tears came running down my face at the thought of her not being here anymore.

Why does it hurt so badly? The teachers at school say when you die you go up to heaven. Maybe she's better up there.

I couldn't stop crying, the tears kept pouring down my face as my heart ached in pain.

Chapter 10 (General Caraway's pov)

I walked down the hallway of the hospital and back to the reception where I was yesterday. I walked out of the hospital and went to my car. I unlocked the car and sat down in it for a few minutes thinking where to go, as I really didn't want to go home just yet.

I started up the engine of my car and drove out of the hospital. I decided to go to a park where we used to take Rinoa when she was a baby.

It was quite a big park and Julia and me would walk around it. Julia would usually pushed Rinoa around in her pram. We would usually go there to get Rinoa asleep if she wasn't tired at home. She still goes there now and loves to play on the swings.

I pulled up the car into the car park and walked down towards the park.

There were mainly young families they're taking their kids out for the day or they would be taking the dog out for a walk.

I sat down on a bench near a lake.

It was easy to forget that she was gone when I was with Rinoa though I didn't want to because if I did then as soon as I was alone, the hard, painful reality would come back to me.

I watched a family that were together. They were all laughing and were happy. 

That's what we were like, Julia, Rinoa and me. It hurt that it wasn't going to be like that again. I felt trapped, how was I going to cope on my own without out Julia? Especially when I'm away at work. Who's going to be there for her if I'm not around?

I put my head in my hands and tried to ignore the happy shrieks of children.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to find President Deling sat beside me. He had a six-year-old daughter called Denny. He would sometimes take her here as well.

" I thought I'd find you here" he looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"How come?"

He sat back on the bench and gave a chocolate bar to Denny, then she ran off to play with the other kids, then he turned back to me.

"Because you always come here when something's wrong." 

I took my head out of my hands and sat back like him. He was still looking at me but he didn't have his happy face on like he usually does but he didn't today, actually he seemed to look quite sad.

"I heard about your wife and I'm sorry."

I looked over to where Denny was playing with some children.

"How did you know about Julia?"

I turned to face him again a little confused. How did he know?

"The receptionist said you left in a hurry after the phone call and she was worried about you, so I traced the phone call and spoke to them about it."

"Oh right."

"Listen to me Caraway, you're a good person so don't beat yourself up about it, I'll let you take as much time off work as you want."

Don't beat yourself up about it? What's he trying to say? Forget all about her and move on. I could of shouted at him but I didn't want to cause any more problems so instead I just said "Sure, maybe your right."

I knew I was telling a lie when I said that.

"How's Rinoa doing?"

"She's fine, a little down but she's doing great." 

She's doing better than I thought she would.

"That's good to hear, would you like to stay with me and Denny so I can give you a ride home?"

"It's okay I've got my car here anyway."

I stood up from the bench and turned to President Deling.

"Thanks."

"It's okay, and make sure you look after Rinoa."

I gave a nod and then walked to my car to go home.

******

I just finished writing out my report to give to President Deling before I left my mansion to go to the hospital. As I entered the hospital there was the same doctor there who was with me before.

"Mr Caraway, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to your daughter." He said with a smile.

Everything seemed to be a bit happier in the hospital since I actually did find out about what happened to them. Although there was still the loneliness without Julia around.

I didn't say anything I just followed him down the corridor and into the hospital room where Rinoa was. She looked like she had been waiting for me to come for a while as she had had her hospital gown on before and now she had her normal clothes on. I looked at her, as she lay there on the bed fast asleep with Trixie running around her.

I walked up to her and picked her up.

"Would you like me to help you?" the doctor asked politely.

"Yes please."

He picked up Trixie and a few other things and followed me out to my car. I opened the door and put Rinoa in the seat, then I put Trixie in the back of the car.

"If you want any help I'll give you my card with my number on." He took a piece of card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

I turned around and got into my car and drove home. When I got home I put Rinoa in bed and went downstairs, only just realising that today was the 2nd of March, which meant that tomorrow was Rinoa's birthday.

I walked to my room and got all her presents and birthday cards that we had hidden in the back of the wardrobe, and put them on the table downstairs.

I spent the next few hours putting up decorations for Rinoa's birthday, then I went to bed.

_Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in ages I just haven't had much time lately. I've put my story up again because it wasn't working properly before so now I need even more reviews just tell me what you think of it so far or how it could be improved or say hi to your friends on it but just please review it!!! Thank you! _


	7. Happy birthday?

Chapter 11 (Rinoa's pov)

I woke up early to find that I was in my own room again. I must have fallen asleep before dad came to take me home. I got out of bed to find that I was still fully clothed from last night.

The door of my room opened and my dad came in with a tray of food.

"Oh your up I was going to give you breakfast in bed as a special birthday treat."

My legs started to ache, so I had to sit back down on my bed, I could walk on them now but not for to long and I had to have crutches sometimes to help me if they got bad.

"I'm not hungry"

It's my birthday today, I should be happy like other kids from school and run to my presents as soon as I got up, but I just didn't feel like it.

I looked at my dad to find that he looked a bit upset.

"I know it must be hard for you but you have to try to be happy it'll mean a lot to me. All your family and friends are going to be here today and it's going to be hard for them to."

Maybe he's right. I stood up again and took a few steps forward.

"Daddy"

"Yes"

"There's only one problem"

"What?"

"I can't walk"

He gave out a little laugh and put my breakfast on the floor, and then he walked up to me to take me downstairs.

He took me into the dinning room and put me down on the sofa.

The rest of the morning we spent time getting food ready for the guests.

The first person to arrive was Mary-Ann. She came in upset and my dad was comforting her.

She and my mom were best friends and they've known each other since high school. She has quite long brown hair and hazel eyes. She has a daughter who's the same age as me. She's called Jasmine and she has wavy black hair.

The rest of the day the rest of my family turned up.

My dad came in with a birthday cake, which had five candles on. My grandma told me to make a wish. I looked at the candle to make a wish.

All I'd ever wished for before on any other birthday was to have both my parents here on my birthday and now it would never happen.

Everyone was still looking at me; I could see everyone was upset. Why were they all pretending to be happy around me? Whenever they smiled I could see it was fake. I stood up and ran out of my room ignoring the pain from my legs.

I ran to my bed and buried my face in the pillow. 

I can't stand it anymore; all I want is my mom back. I started to cry then my dad came in my room.

"Go away", I said through my tears.

"Rinoa there all waiting for you downstairs"

"I don't care I just want to be left alone"

My dad took one last glance at me then left the room.

I lay on my bed as the warm tears fell down my face. I held the necklace what I was still wearing from hen my mom gave it to me.

Just then someone else came in my room and it wasn't my dad, it was Mary-Ann.

She sat down on my bed next to me and stroked my hair as I lay there crying. When I settled down a bit she gave me a little smile and pushed my head behind my ear.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she gently said still looking at me and stroking my face. I didn't say anything but just nodded my head. She was probably upset about it to, as they were best friends.

"Are you okay now?"

"Kind of"

She gave another smile and looked at the necklace around my neck.

"I see she gave you her necklace"

I looked down at the necklace in my hand then sat up.

"Is daddy mad at me?"

"No, he know it must be hard for you but it's hard for everyone else to."

"I know but I want her back"

"We all want her back but you can't change the past. What's done is done." 

I nodded my head and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your dad's finding it difficult at the moment but if you need anyone you know I'll be there for you"

"Thanks Mary-Ann"

"It's okay. Now would you like to go downstairs and enjoy the rest of your birthday?"

I nodded my head and we both went back to my party.

Everyone was a bit weary at first but I tried to have fun, and I did make a wish in the end, I wished for a bike.

About an hour later it was just a normal five-year-old party with screaming kids running around all over the place. There was just one thing in the back of everyone's minds…mom.

_Authors note: Keep reviewing please!: )_


	8. You did it!

Authors note: Sorry if she sounds a bit mature for her age but she' s probably going to sound mature in this chapter as well, I'm not sure how a five year old would react to it! Anyway remember Yen and Jodie? Well there going to turn up in this chapter. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 12 (Rinoa's POV)

A few days' later things were going back to normal, I could finally walk again and I was going back to school today.

My dad pulled the car up to the front gates of the school. My dad planted a kiss on my head and then I stepped out of the car.

"Hi Rinoa" someone said behind me. I turned around to see it was Jasmine, Mary-Ann's daughter. She went to my school too and we were quite good friends.

"Hi Jasmine" I said cheerfully.

"Are you okay, my mom said you were a bit upset at your birthday"

"I'm fine" she probably didn't know exactly what was going on. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Would you like to come with me to our classroom?"

"Sure" I said, as we walked into the school and then down the hallway towards our classroom.

My teacher was called Miss Wray. She was quite young and she had short blond hair that came to her shoulders and she had blue eyes. A few people didn't like her but I did, she was a really nice teacher.

It was my first year in school so we didn't have hard lessons or anything, we mainly read stories and wrote about them or paint pictures.

I looked over across the room to where I saw Yen and Jodie sat at a table. They were really popular and intelligent at our school and everyone wanted to be there friend.

"Right children, I'd like you to think of someone special in your life and draw pictures that resemble the person"

Jasmine who was sat next to me looked at me and said "Who are you gonna draw about?"

There was only one person I was going to draw about.

"My mommy" she gave me a smile and said "same here"

I got a piece of paper and a pencil; I wanted to make this special so I thought for a while.

On my piece of paper I drew a piano and musical notes. Well I tried to draw, I'm okay at art but I can't draw difficult things.

Since it was her funeral next week I drew a candle and a rose. Though it upset me about it I tried to draw a gravestone with the word 'Mommy' on it.

"So Rinoa, who are you drawing about?"

I looked up to see Yen and Jodie together.

"Year Rinoa, tell us" Jodie added to Yen's question.

"My mom"

They both looked at each other with a grin on their faces then turned back to me.

"I saw something on the news the other day about Julia being in a car crash." Yen said, then Jodie finished what she was saying. "It said that she and you were in the car crash and she died"

I held my head down and nodded.

Yen spoke again " my mom said there was a reason that the car crashed"

What were they trying to get at?

"My dad said that it was because the brakes weren't working" I said as a tear came down my face, I quickly wiped it away so no one would notice.

Jodie came down and whispered in my ear " Or maybe her daughter distracted her"

She stood up and took Yen's arm and they walked away.

They think my mom died because of me? 

I can't remember much of what happened in the car crash. All I can remember is leaving the garage and then going down the road. I could only just remember seeing a van coming straight in front of us. 

What if I did distract her?

What if I had gone in a temper and caused her to die?

I stood up and I could feel tears falling from my eyes.

I tried to speak but I couldn't, then I screamed out at the top of my lungs " I didn't mean to " then ran out of the room crying and locked myself in the toilet. 

* * * * * *

"Rinoa, please get out of the toilet".

My teacher had been trying to get me out of there for a while. I just ignored her and kept thinking of what Jodie had just said, tears still streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone" I said through my tears.

Did I kill my mother?

What if what Jodie said was true?

How would she know?

"Rinoa I know you may be upset but this isn't going to help"

I stood up and opened the toilet door.

"Did I kill her?"

She looked at me confused and whipped my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I kill mommy?"

She pushed my hair behind my shoulder, still looking confused.

"Of course you didn't"

"You don't know that, you wasn't there"

"I know but I heard it on the news, the brakes didn't work"

I nodded my head and walked out of the toilets and back into my classroom as my teacher followed after. I went back to my seat and started to paint my picture.

I felt upset and it didn't feel like everything was as colourful as it seemed, I felt blue inside.

Yen walked behind me with some red paint in her hand, she pretended to trip over and poured it over me.

"Oops sorry" she said sarcastically with a smile on her face. I could hear a few kids around me laughing.

"You meant to do that on purpose" I said angrily at her, she just smiled proudly and walked away, but before she could I pounced on her and we started fighting until we were dragged away by some teachers. My teacher dragged me out of the room and I heard Yen call out from behind me "You killed your mother"

Chapter 13 (Rinoa's pov)

I sat on the bed in the nurses' office; I wasn't in trouble because everyone knew I was going through a hard time. They made me sit in the nurses' office for the rest of the day. I still had to work but just not go to class. I didn't mind being in there alone and at breaks Jasmine was allowed to see me. It was quite boring in the room, as there was nothing really in it. It was just…white. White walls, white bed, white table and a grey chair. It reminded me of when I was in hospital. 

I had some spare clothes on because of Yen spilling paint all over me. I don't like Jodie or Yen. They're nice to everyone else but me. They're always ganging up on me and accusing me of things, which gets me into trouble all the time. The teachers even like them and believe everything they say.

I finished my picture and looked at it. It's going to be my mom's funeral soon. I never really thought about what would happen if one of my parents died before. Since I turned five I promised myself that I would make a fresh start because the last few days haven't gone well. I still missed her and wanted her back. Sometimes I'd wake up crying in the night for her. I did that last night and I think I upset my dad a bit as well. I picked up my picture and held it in front of me. I don't know why but I just felt ready to accept that she was gone. It still hurt and upset me but I didn't want to pretend anymore.

A/n: I've decided to make Laguna turn up and some of the next chapter will be in Laguna's pov and it will also be in Wards. I will be putting it up in a few days! REVIEW! ^_^


	9. It Was Our Day

Authors note: Okay this is going to be the last chapter I write for this story. At the end of this chapter I've put a song which is by B*witched and it's called it was our day, it is the song that influenced me to write this song and if you read it you'll see that it is quite sad.

_Oh yeah I need to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story especially Rinoa.J THANK YOU!!!! I'd also like to thank my friend Sade from school who's a good friend of mine who loves ff8 like me. One last time thank you, and look out for more stories from me! If you've ever read my profile I'm the sister who shares this account with him!_

Chapter 14 (Laguna's POV)

The train pulled up into Deling city station. I stood up and straightened my suit then turned to my two friends Kiros and Ward

"How do I look?"

Kiros rolled his eyes and said "For the tenth time today you look fine"

Ward gave me a slight smile and then we walked out of the train and into the city. I put my hand behind my head. "Geez it's been along time since I've been here"

Ward nodded and Kiros turned to me.

"You haven't been here since…" he trailed his voice off realising what he was going to say. The last time I was here was that night with Julia. We stood in an awkward silence for a while then we decided to make our way towards the church.

"Come on were gonna be late" Kiros said as we made our way into the graveyard. I saw a crowd of people stood around a grave. 

" It must be over there," I said pointing to a group of people. We walked up to them, I saw a few people I knew but not many. A woman looked at me then gave me a slight smile before walking up to me. 

"Laguna" she said with a smile.

"Kelly how are you?" Kelly was Julia's younger sister; I'd only met her a few times. She looked quite like Julia but she had longer hair. Unlike Julia she was a bit childish and more hyper. She had been the one who had told me about Julia's death and had invited me to her funeral.

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm fine"

"Good" she gave me another smile then went back to where she was standing before.

The vicar started the funeral as I stood quietly I looked around the people that were there and saw General Caraway who was Julia's husband. He had his hands on young girls shoulders that was stood just in front of him. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was crying and looked quite hurt.

I wasn't sure if Julia had had any children but the girl looked quite like her. As the coffin went down the young girl cried harder and I watched as General Caraway was hugging her, it reminds me of when I was with Ellone.

A few years ago I screwed up in my life, I'd left my wife for a few years and in that time she died. I had never forgiven myself for being such a screw up.

Chapter 15 (Ward's POV)

Everyone was upset about what had happened to Julia. Laguna had only ever loved three people in his life and still loved them all dearly. After leaving Julia he met Raine and Ellone. Marrying Raine was probably the happiest day of his life. He's never forgiven himself for leaving Raine like that and since he heard about Julia's death he's been acting quite different. Just lately he hasn't been the happy, big-hearted Laguna that everyone knows, he's been quite quiet and serious. As the ceremony went on I looked at Laguna noticing how lonely he looked. If I could talk I would try and help him through this but since I can't the only thing I can do is watch him stay hurt. Kiros knows that something is wrong with Laguna but he doesn't know what. It's probably because he misses Raine and Julia, also he hasn't got Ellone anymore. 

 He's been searching around places to try and find her; soon we're going to search around orphanages to see if we can find her again.

After the funeral everyone went to a little place in the church where there was food and drink, it was like a gathering apart from the fact that we didn't really know anyone except Kelly.

Kelly and Laguna were talking about how long they haven't seen each other for years and Laguna was rambling on about how he became a journalist, then a little girl came up to Kelly.

"Aunt Kelly"

She looked down to see the little girl looking up at her.

"Rinoa, let me introduce you, this is Laguna, Kiros and Ward" and then she turned to us "guys this is Julia's daughter Rinoa"

Laguna and Kiros said hi and I waved.

"So your Julia's daughter then" Laguna said politely. She nodded her head and Laguna spoke again crouching down to her. "Thought you looked a familiar"

Chapter 16(Rinoa's pov)

He knows my mother? Laguna, that name sounds familiar. I thought back when my mom had told me about Laguna Loire. Could he be Laguna Loire?

No way I thought to myself but I better ask him to be sure.

"How do you know my mom?" he gave a little smile and leaned over to pat my head.

"I knew her when I was younger and just before she became a singer."

Could be I thought to myself again.

"Are you Laguna Loire?"

He gave a little nod before answering, " How do you know?"

I gave a little smile before answering "My mom told me about you"

"Oh really"

"Yes, she said that she loved you and she wrote Eyes on me for you hoping you would come back for her but you never did"

I saw the other two men who he was with give a little snigger at what I had just said. I walked away from them and out of the church into the graveyard. 

I walked up to my mom's grave and knelt down beside it ignoring the tears that were rolling down my face. I leaned my head against the cold gravestone sobbing a little.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Marry-Anne looking down at me.

"Even though you can't see her she'll still be with you"

"What do you mean?"

"She'll still be a part of you in here" she pointed to my heart "and she'll stay there for the rest of the journey in your life"

It Was Our Day by B*witched

Eight o'clock in the morning that you left

The day was dark, I sat in my room

They walked in and told me that you'd gone

That moment on I knew you'd be our angel

Knew you'd be our angel

That day I spent

Was the hardest day ever

Trying to paint a picture for you

Before my eyes

There's so many colours

Just for today they all seemed blue

Heaven, heaven was calling you

Heaven, heaven needed you

We'll join our hands again someday

And trade kisses before night

And talk of the times we had

We'll be together oh someday

And watch over the stars at night

And laugh at the fun we've had

It was our day

I'll lay a rose

Beside you forever

And light a candle to remind me of you

Here in my heart 

You'll be on my journey 

Wherever I go, whatever I do

Heaven, heaven was calling you

Heaven, heaven needed you

We'll join our hands again someday

And trade kisses before night

And talk of the times we had

We'll be together oh someday 

And watch over the stars at night

And laugh at the fun we had

It was our day

_Authors note: What do you think? Good, bad, too cheesy or just pure crap? Please tell me thank you! Look out for my new story which is going to be a re-written version of my very first story what I wrote, forgotten.  Thank you!_


End file.
